Girlie
by Lark4560
Summary: Eh I know this is a Girl goes to Camp Green Lake. I know it's over used but i thhink this is a little different. This is mostly memories of her time there. Oneshot


I wasn't made for digging

I wasn't made for digging. That was until I went to Camp Green Lake. Every one's made for digging there. I was caught stealing. It wasn't so bad. Most of the time I stuck to myself. I got my own tiny little camp on the other side of the Wardens oasis. One tent, one shower, a small sitting type of room with a very small book shelf.

My digging buddies, you know the group of hot sweaty guys you get to dig with, were from D-tent. They were friendly in a hang out but not make me talk kinda way. Magnet, a rather small chatty Hispanic, was funny, made me laugh. Zero, a tiny black kid with huge curly hair, was just like me, kept to hisself, no one bothered him either. Armpit, a huge black kid with massive bodily odor, was kind in a tough way. Squid, a taller white kid, was normal almost kinda zenish. Zigzag, a white kid with magnificently out of control brown hair was wired like everything was conspiracy or something. Then there was X-ray. He was a black kid with thick framed glasses and a way of getting you to do what he wanted. Needless to say I didn't like him all that much.

Like I said I stuck to myself most of the time preferring to hang out and read those books. I ate with the D-tent boys dug with 'em and sometimes even went to the Wreck Room with them. They didn't bug me like a few other guys and when things went bad they were on my side. I even got a name which as I came to understand was a great honor. Girlie. I was so proud. I had a few encounters especially cause I was the only girl.

_Flashback_

_I was standing outside D-tent waiting for the boys to come back my nose in Pride and Prejudice. A huge white kid with slicked back hair and with his orange jumpsuit halfway on swaggered up to me. For awhile he just watched me until suddenly with a growl he wretched the book out of my hands and glared at me. "Com'on sweet cheeks," he snarled. "I'm much more interesting then this." He moved closer breathing very bad breath into my nose. "Listen Sweet cheeks, you and me have a connection." I just looked at him. He lowered his lips down to mine but just before he could kiss me he was tackled by Zigzag. Squid kicked at the kid while Zigzag sat on him. Zero silently picked up my book and handed back to me. X-ray showed up and upon seeing the twisting fight before him called the boys off. My eyes wide I nodded my thanks to the boys before disappearing into my own tent._

_End Flashback_

That was before I had to dig just one day off. The first day to dig was bad very bad. I remember it so well.

_Flashback_

"_This is where you begin digging." Mr. Sir growled. "Yer hole is five feet deep and five across. Yer shovel is yer measuerin' stick." He marched off. Just before he slammed his truck shut I heard him shout, "This ain't a Girl Scout camp"_

_I stared at the crack in the ground before tiredly lifting my shovel and slamming it into the sun baked ground before me. Not even a dent was made. I tried again. Nothing. Glancing around I saw the boys were already hard at work. Zero had already made a slight impression. I felt something take the shovel and whirled finding Armpit starting my first hole. "You gotta stand on it." He explained after taking the first couple of shovelfuls out. I smiled at him and he left."_

_End Flashback_

Of course it was easier to dig in the dark. The afternoons were unbearable. I have a very particular memory about my first afternoon there.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the very depths of my hole. It was five feet deep five across and I couldn't get out. The boys had all gone back by then leaving just me. I wasn't so sure they would miss me at all. I was hot I was sweaty and I was very thirsty. I waited some more. Sat there until it was getting dark. Then I heard about five voices yellin'. With out thinking I ripped off my shoe and threw it up hoping to catch their attention. It worked. I saw Zero's face peek over the side before it disappeared. Then X-ray's face appeared. Followed by Armpit, Zigzag, Magnet, Squid. "Well com'on then Girlie." smirked X-ray. I rolled my eyes and stood up._

_Did I forget to mention I was vertically challenged at being five foot exactly? Yea the boys got a kick out of that. I glared up at them. That just set them off harder. Squid actually fell into the hole with me. I harrumphed and turned my back on all of them facing the wall of the hole. The laughter subsided although I still heard small chuckles breaking into the night. Two very large hands landed on my waist and I froze barely breathing. Squid hoisted me up into Zigzag's grip after which he simply jumped out. Zigzag set me gently on my feet but I swayed my head whirling from lack of food and water combined with the sudden up right position. Armpit, who was the biggest, picked me back up immediately. I struggled a bit but lost energy quickly and with a resigned sigh wrapped my arms around his neck to keep me from flopping._

_End Flashback_

After that X-ray assigned two of the boys each day to stay behind and help me out. He thought I had no knowledge of what he did but I knew better. Even Zero was slightly over five feet. My first dinner there was a fiasco. It was the second night I was there because of course I missed the first night. It all started out normally.

_Flashback_

_I was standing in line accepting the lump of white goop called potatoes when another guy black, tall, and frankly very ugly, swaggered up to me. "Hey Doll face," He said cheekily. "Come sit with me." He winked. I tried to inch around him but he was like a wall solid and unyielding. He put a very heavy hand on my shoulder ad began to forcefully steer me towards his table. On the way we passed D-table filled with the guys who received a pleading look from me. X-ray stood up and sauntered over to stand in front of Wall boy. "Hey Tj," He smiled sort of tight. "What cha doin' with Girlie?" Tj just shrugged. "You know she's got a hella a punch right? And the Warden's her aunt or somethin' right?" Tj's hand dropped from my shoulder. "That's right I wouldn't touch her either." X-ray agreed before leading my away to sit at D-table. He sat right down and returned to his food as did the rest of them. Smiling slightly I sat down at the very end of the table perched to run at any second and began to eat my food…er…gruel._

_End Flashback_

The food was terrible but after digging all day there was nothing better. That and showers. I didn't have to worry about getting caught in those. The door was locked with a key I had so no worries. The boys would occasionally come and visit me. Most of the time it was Zero, he would watch me read. But all the boys came. And they all told me what they did to get here. It was all very interesting.

_Flashback_

_I was reading Romeo and Juliet when Zigzag entered. He sat for awhile watching my read as was his habit before stretching out on my cot and asking, "You know what I did to get in here?" I shook my head. "Well I swear that our principal is watching everythin' we do through tiny cameras. They're every where. The locker room, the bathroom, out side. It's sick. Well I got tired of her watchin' us all the time you know you would too. So I did a couple a bad things like vandalism and stuff and pretty soon I was down in the office. Well she called me in," At his point Zigzag rolled over and frowned lying on his back sand staring out of the tent flap reliving his memories. "Well she lied to me. Told me she wasn't watchin' us so I hit her. Didn't mean to or nothin' just was tired of being watch. She wasn't hurt at all. Didn't even bruise and she didn't flinch but I was arrested anyway." He paused and shook his head. "I had a girlfriend. I had friends. I played basketball. I was _good_. Why did I do that Girlie?" I shrugged and patted his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled._

_End Flashback_

Ziggy's was kinda frightening but he was a good kid. I doubt he would do it again. My favorite confession was coming from Magnet. The whole thing was just a bet.

_Flashback_

_I was just about to go to shower when Magnet walked in. He sat on my cot and glanced at my collection of books. I sort of glared at him but he wouldn't meet my eyes so the effect of that was lost. "You know I'm not so proud to be here." Magnet began taking a book off the shelf. "It was a bet between my brother and me. Winner would keep the dog they stole. 'Course he walked out with flying colors this huge Great Dane puppy in his hands. I was supposed to steal from another store but he didn't want to waste gas so…I walked in there cool as like ice, and stared at cats. I love dogs and stuff but cats are really fascinating. Well I asked to see a cute little black cat but the woman said I couldn't, the seeing room was full with a dog right now. So I went back there." Magnet returned the book and removed another. "Sure enough there was a tiny retriever puppy and you know I just had to have it. So I went in and just like picked it up and shoved it into my pocket. It was really still. I was about out of the store when it barked. A man stopped me and asked if my pocket just barked. I shook my head and the pup barked again. I was arrested." Magnet sighed and returned the book. "I'm going to take a shower. See ya around Girlie." Chuckling quietly to myself I went to shower._

_End Flashback_

I really liked Magnet's. The way he said it simple to the point it was funny. I really have to admit though the one that actually made me cry was probably Armpit's. He wouldn't hurt a fly but somehow these guys just… I don't know it just seems sad.

_Flashback_

_I was just leaving to go digging when Armpit showed up in my tent. He smiled at me. I nodded at him and we began the hike to our holes. "You know something?" He asked kinda sadly. "I was never violent. Nothing in my old life was violent." He shrugged and I put my hand on his shoulder. He smiled at me then shifted his gaze to the ground. "I was just trying to get past those guys. I'm a big kid. I can't help that. But they didn't need to knock my popcorn. It ended up all over. I insisted they pay for it. I dunno why they couldn't but as it turned out they didn't. Instead they're in the hospital and I'm here diggin' holes." He sort of shrugged and sped up a little leaving me to silently wipe away some tears."_

_End Flashback_

I remember one time I spent the all of the night reading and had not gotten one lick of sleep.

_Flashback_

_I stumbled wearily towards the shovel 'library'. Three times I tripped falling flat. I received my shovel dragging it on the ground making much more noise ever heard out of me. My eyes closed as D-tent encircled me leading me with their voices. I think I fell maybe four more times before the boys helped out. "Hey Girlie." Magnet called. "You okay?" My blue eyes still closed I shook my head. He laughed and shouted to Squid, "Take her shovel!" Before he bent down and offered mea piggyback ride. I accepted of course. I buried my face in his shoulder. Next thing I knew, I was in a hole blearily blinking at the offending sun. I stood up and after much arm waving was hoisted out curtsy of Armpit. I poked X-ray and stuck out my hand demanding my shovel. He laughed and pointed to the hole I had just vacated. "That's your hole right?" He asked. "We all help right boys?" D-tent nodded and I heard Zigzag shout, "What did you do last night, Girlie? Read all night?" the boys laughed until I winked and then shrugged. I heard Squid mutter, "She should be Book. Not Girlie."_

Of course I waited around for them. I may have dug a little for them while they were getting water. My seventh week something big happened. And of course it had to happen to me. I was just getting out of the shower too.

_Flashback_

_I wrapped my towel around me and slowly opened my door peeking around just incase. I stepped out and scurried towards my tent but was stopped halfway there by… that's right Sweet Cheeks and Doll Face. They looked at each other and grinned before advancing on me. I backed away jaw clenched sorely wishing the key my shower wasn't around my ankle. "We can help you get dressed." Sweet Cheeks offered. Doll Face nodded and leered at me displaying very yellow teeth. They walked ever faster. Doll Face reached for me. I dodged his hand and tried side stepping Sweet Cheeks with no avail. He snatched my wrist and was pulling me closer when a skinny black arm appeared over his shoulder and his grip slackened. Zero tightened his grip on Sweet Cheeks who was looking mildly blue. Behind him I could see Doll Face trying to cover his face as Squid and X-ray kicked at him._

_End Flashback_

Of course the Warden was informed but after taking each of their stories and having me confirm them no one was punished thank god. After that Doll Face and Sweet Cheeks never really bothered me. Not that it didn't deter any one else.

_Flashback_

_I walked towards D-tent skipping slightly my shoulder length black hair bouncing behind me. Just as I passed between A-tent and B-tent about eight hands reached out for me. They grabbed me, touching me, pulling my hair, removing my shoes and other articles of clothing. I tried to scream but they shoved one of my own socks into my mouth. The orange jumpsuit was halfway gone, revealing a simple black undershirt, when I heard some one shout. The boy yanking my shirt up fell down beside me, showing me a very very angry Zigzag. Armpit was holding a boy above his head. Not doing anything just holding and the kid kicked and struggled in vain. I heard an unknown voice call for help and heard a stampede of footsteps as the boys rushed from all tent turning on each other as they discovered what was going on and decided who's side they were on. I noticed that almost all the boys from C-tent launched themselves at D-tent. Nearby Magnet was punching a white kid to busy to notice he huge Hispanic boy creeping up behind him. Without really thinking I heaved myself at the boy, pulling a Zero, wrapped my arm around his neck the other clawing at his left ear._

_End Flashback_

No one got in trouble for that. The Warden couldn't figure out who started it so every one had to dig an extra hole except me. I was put on kitchen duty. Which wasn't so bad because though it may sound like I'm bragging, I am a marginally better cooker then the boys. It did however send me home faster. The Warden said that she couldn't have the camp split into two parties and because it was my entire fault, I had to 'beat it kid before we have a killin' on our hands'. I remember my last day there.

_Flashback_

_My stuff was packed and sitting in the dust by the bus as I stood in front of the D-tent boys. They lined up like they did to get their water. X-ray, Squid, Magnet, Armpit, Zigzag, and Zero. To each I walked up and hugged them. Then I started with Zero. "Goodbye." I whispered "Thank you for picking up my book among other things." He smiled and nodded looking slightly bemused. Then came Ziggy. "Thank you for everything. Especially the story." He nodded and hugged me again. With Armpit it was simple. "Visit. And wash yourself. Thanks for carrying me and other things." He nodded looking slightly choked up. "See you. Thanks for the piggy back. I was reading _To Kill A Mocking Bird_." Was Magnet's, to which he laughed. Squid's was an easy, "goodbye I'm gonna miss you. Thank you fro beating up all those kids." X-ray was last. "Thank you. You should be a salesman or a lawyer. You're a smooth talker." I was hugged one last time and given my stuff. I shuffled on the bus and sat in the last row making sure I could see each of their faces before they faded into the little orange figures they had been when I first met them._

_End Flashback_

We had found out just Armpit and I live very close to each other. Blocks away in fact. It hit me on the bus that saying goodbye was the first words to them. I had an epiphany on that bus. I was going to miss each and every one of those boys. I was going to miss the tents the food the showers all of it. I might just even miss diggin' holes.


End file.
